


into the dark

by noahsweetwine



Series: sigh no more [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, F/M, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3542618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noahsweetwine/pseuds/noahsweetwine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you don't have to do this alone</p>
            </blockquote>





	into the dark

 

He catches her wrist, calloused fingers brushing over soft skin.

 

_you don’t have to do this alone_

 

Desperation slurs his words, tears blur his vision

 

_you don’t have to do this alone_

 

He asks her to stay

 

_you don’t have to do this alone_

 

She can’t

 

_you don’t have to do this alone_

 

He wonders if she’s forgotten they pulled the lever together

 

_you don’t have to do this alone_

 

He wonders if she’s forgotten that he has seen the dining hall, bodies stained red beyond imagination

 

_you don’t have to do this alone_

 

He wonders if she knows how much he loves her

 

_you don’t have to do this alone_

 

He wonders if she knows that it pains him to look at her

 

_you don’t have to do this alone_

 

He wonders if she knows that it hurts more not to

 

_you don’t have to do this alone_

 

He wonders if she remembers that day in the words when she told him he wasn’t a monster

 

_you don’t have to do this alone_

 

He wonders if she knows she isn’t a monster either

 

_you don’t have to do this alone_

 

and he takes her hand, intertwining their fingers together, and lets her lead him into the woods

 

_you don’t have to do this alone_

 


End file.
